STRQ
by Abril Branwen
Summary: Cuatro adolescentes son elegidos para formar equipo, cada uno de ellos con un propósito muy diferente, pero sin saberlo, sin ser conscientes de la realidad, el cruce de sus vidas ya ha marcado sus destinos. Ése poderoso vínculo que los unirá, será exactamente el mismo... que los destruirá.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer;** Los personajes, así como la ambientación y parte de la historia, pertenecen a **Rooster Teeth.**_

* * *

 _ **Cría cuervos…**_

Dolor, pesadumbre, decepción, rabia, desesperanza, y un sin número de sensaciones pasaron por la cabeza del joven Branwen. A pesar de que debería estar lleno de júbilo y alegría, dispuesto a pasar toda la noche celebrando el nacimiento de sus mellizos, como era la costumbre, lo único que quería, era desquitarse destrozándolo todo a su paso y maldiciendo al cruel destino, por haberle arrebatado a su esposa. Ella no lo había soportado, le habían dicho que no siguiera adelante con un embarazo diagnosticado de riesgo, pero estaba realmente ilusionada y con la expectativa de que las cosas mejoraran a lo largo de los meses, así que decidió seguir adelante y traer al mundo, la vida que llevaba en su interior. Pero no lo superó, la desgracia estaba marcada y predicha, con el pasar del tiempo solo pudo empeorar su salud, se debilitó tanto que tenía que permanecer en cama la mayor parte del día, guardando reposo. Vomitaba casi todo lo que ingería y sin embargo, ella no se quejaba. Físicamente no se sentía bien, emocionalmente estaba terriblemente deprimida, pero no se quejaba de nada, sentía que tenía un propósito, que tenía un deber, en el fondo de su corazón ella sentía que pasara lo que pasara, sus hijos debían nacer, tenían que llegar al mundo, y por extraño que pareciera, las circunstancias de cómo ocurriera ese echo, no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Hacia el final de una oscura tarde, en plena tormenta inmersa en las profundidades del bosque, llegó el primer bebé, berreando con unos pulmones de acero, blanco y enrojecido por el esfuerzo. La partera lo envolvió enseguida en una piel de borrego, le limpió los ojos, la nariz y la boca, y se lo enseñó a su padre. "Un varón", le había dicho aquella mujer, sin ápice de entusiasmo. Él había recibido con suma delicadeza y una sonrisa deslumbrante al pequeño, pero pocos minutos después, se estremeció al escuchar un agudo alarido de su mujer. No le habían dado ni una tregua de descanso, ese primer alumbramiento la había agotado tanto, que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistir. La partera había aconsejado abrirla, hacer una cesárea y sacar al otro bebé, pero la madre se negaba en rotundo, y aquella tajante decisión acabó con toda perspectiva de un futuro feliz. El que cualquier padre querría junto a su familia.

Cuando el siguiente bebé llegó, ya era demasiado tarde, ella había hecho todo cuanto pudo, se arriesgó a más no poder, ciertamente, dio su vida por ellos. La matrona, de inmediato envolvió a la criatura en otra piel de borrego, pero no hizo ademán de que el padre se hiciera cargo. Lo observó unos segundos con cierto pesar, no era la primera vez que veía esa escena y no sería la última. El padre no apartaba la mirada de su esposa, estaba paralizado, absorto, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su mundo se le vino encima, de repente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya no estaba, estaba muerta.

"Es una niña", Le había comentado esa vez la matrona, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Él no respondió, no la miró, no hizo nada, sólo tuvo la desagradable sensación de haber sido traicionado, traicionado por sus propios hijos que apenas acabados de nacer, ya llevaban el peso de la culpa y la desdicha en su camino. Entendía que no los podía culpar de aquella desgracia, pero aún así lo hacía, no lo podía evitar. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, su esposa estaría viva, estaría a su lado, lo único que había querido siempre.

Dejó al niño en una canasta en el suelo, y se colocó su capa. Cogió su arma y un saco en el que metió algunas provisiones. Cogió de un estante, un pequeño cofre con todo el dinero que poseía, le entregó una parte sustancial a la partera, "por las molestias" había aclarado. Sus instrucciones fueron claras; él se marchaba de la cabaña en ese mismo instante, y ella se ocupada de entregar a los mellizos a alguna institución que los aceptase. Le había dado dinero de sobra, tanto para ella como para que se hiciera más fácil la acogida de los pequeños. Ya no soportaba estar allí, no era capaz de tolerar la presencia de los niños. Sabía que hacía mal en abandonarlos, pero si se los quedaba, si los criaba, no estaba seguro de poder ser un buen padre para ellos, no pensaba que algún día fuera capaz de amarlos. Aquella decisión no sorprendió a la anciana, lo que no significaba que no sintiera verdadera pena por lo que estaba ocurriendo, y más que nada, lástima por el destino incierto que les esperaba a las criaturas. Él se ocuparía después de enterrar como era debido a su esposa, pero en ese instante, necesitaba irse, necesitaba desaparecer incluso de su propia sombra.

Durante cuatro largos años, nadie fue a visitar a los mellizos Branwen, y tampoco nadie se extrañaba por eso. Algunos niños del orfanato tenían familiares o amigos o vecinos de sus padres, que a veces les llevaban dulces por sus cumpleaños, o algún regalo en las festividades, pero de los mellizos, nadie se acordaba, nadie sabía nada de sus orígenes, excepto el apellido y los nombres que llevaban. Nombres que en cuanto se supieron, causaron revuelo, preocupación y rechazo por parte de los encargados del orfanato y de los chismosos de la aldea. "Qrow y Raven", "¡hay que ser muy estúpido para ponerle esos nombres a unas criaturas!", habían comentado muchos, "¡sus destinos están sellados!", "¡esos niños llevan el mal augurio en las venas!". En un primer momento se hizo caso omiso de la mayoría de los comentarios desagradables, eran niños y ya está, como todos los demás, no podían hacer daño a nadie, sin embargo... poco a poco y progresivamente, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, y no solo en el orfanato, sino en toda la aldea.

Un viejo chisme comenzó a circular y a ensombrecer el ambiente, un viejo rumor mitad verdad, mitad invento, pero en un lugar tan pequeño como ese y lleno de personas enfadadas con sus vidas, por haber sufrido desgracias y pérdidas, sin mucho más oficio que hablar de las vidas ajenas, aquello prendió como la pólvora. Siempre que se mencionaba a los pequeños Branwen, era para decir algo negativo, no se les apreciaba en la aldea, y se insistía a los visitantes de que los adoptaran para librarse de ellos. Los que no tenían nada en contra de los mellizos, simplemente guardaban silencio y no interferían ni para bien ni para mal.

La gota que colmó el vaso, fue la mañana de la excursión al río, todos los niños estaban felices y ansiosos de que llegara el día. Se había preparado una merienda y se les daba permiso a los más mayores de poder nadar un rato. Lo que nadie se esperó, fue que el pequeño Qrow, quien estaba jugando con una pelota, saliera corriendo tras ella, y se metiera también en el agua para poder recuperarla. Nadie vigilaba al niño, solo se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba en el río por los gritos de ayuda que lanzó. Se estaba ahogando. Una cuidadora no lo dudó y corrió a sacarlo del agua. Nadie se esperó que la chica fuera atacada por un Grimm en pleno intento de salir del agua, con Qrow colgado de su cuello. El niño calló en la orilla llorando desconsolado, la chica cayó detrás de él, agotada por el esfuerzo y segundos después, fue arrastrada río adentro por el Grimm que acabó con su vida.

Un suceso bastante inusual y aislado. Por lo general, los Grimm no aparecían mucho por esas zonas y estaban bien protegidos de ellos, algo completamente fortuito, solo que... en todo el lío estaba mezclado el pequeño Qrow, el chiquillo desobediente era el causante de aquello sin haberlo querido. A cualquiera se le habría perdonado esa desgracia, un niño nunca tiene la culpa, sin embargo... todos empezaron a decir lo que se temía, no era un niño cualquiera, era uno de ellos, uno de los hermanos Branwen.

Tras la muerte de la cuidadora, a quienes todos tenían en gran estima, y al finalizar el funeral de la chica, la decisión de los aldeanos fue unánime; Los niños tenían que irse.


	2. La Tribu

_**La tribu.**_

Al principio no los querían aceptar, "¿Para qué queremos un par de críos tan jóvenes?, ¿de qué nos van a servir?, sólo causarán molestias e inconvenientes" habían opinado muchos, Pero ella les había echado un primer vistazo y de inmediato lo tuvo bastante claro; haría un intercambio con la aldea, pero no uno cualquiera, tendrían que aceptar sus condiciones.

Cuando los bandidos llegaron, todos pensaron que habría un nuevo combate, creían que sería como siempre, lucharían como pudieran, perderían y les robarían todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos, aparte de dejar a muchos de los suyos heridos, o muertos… pero esa vez no fue así; les habían ofrecido una recompensa a cambio de que abandonaran la aldea pacíficamente. El trato sería que podían llevarse a dos de los suyos, como "ayudantes" habituales, para que les sirvieran en toda aquella tarea que se les pidiera. Les habían dicho que eran muy jóvenes, pero que por ese mismo motivo tenían mucho más valor, ya que eran por completo maleables a voluntad de sus nuevos amos.

Cuando Aster supo la edad que tenían rió a carcajadas, no podía ser verdad que le estuvieran ofreciendo llevarse a un par de mocosos de 4 años, a cambio de abandonar el propósito de hacerse con un sustancioso botín. Sin embargo en cuanto los vio, aceptó llevarse a los niños, pero sería bajo sus condiciones; aceptaban no dañar a nadie, no causar disturbios y no llevarse absolutamente todo aquello que fuera de valor. ¿Qué significaba eso?, pues que no se lo llevaban todo, pero sí gran parte del ganado, las cosechas y el Dust. El resto se lo podían quedar. Lógicamente, los aldeanos no aceptaron su trato y se negaron a entregarles nada, incluidos los niños, a quienes pensaron que sería mejor, intercambiarlos en una aldea vecina.

Aster se molestó con aquel cambio de actitud y con el hecho de que no aceptaran sus condiciones, lo que ocasionó que ordenara un ataque a gran escala. La batalla no duró mucho, como solía ocurrir, los bandidos estaban muy bien entrenados, tenían muchas más opciones de ganar que los pocos luchadores y cazadores de la pequeña aldea. Finalmente ya derrotados, no les quedó otro remedio que rendirse. Como de costumbre, arrasaron con todo, se llevaron todo el Dust que tuvieron a la vista, todo aquello que había de valor y todo aquello que les sirviera de alimento. Cogieron a los niños, y desaparecieron por el camino polvoriento. Lo curioso, es que muchos agradecieron haberse librado de ellos, pues existía la creencia de que desde su llegada, sólo habían ocurrido desgracias. Nadie lamentó su partida, nadie los despidió ni volvió la cara para verlos marchar. Y así fue como dejaron en lo más recóndito del olvido, la etapa más pura de su infancia.

Los primeros años habían sido los más difíciles, siempre de un lado para otro, asentando el campamento y levantándolo al poco tiempo, siempre con incertidumbres y prisas, siempre alertas. No estaban habituados al nomadismo, aquello hacía que les costara más adaptarse a unas nuevas circunstancias completamente distintas, a lo que habían visto hasta ese momento. La vida en el campamento no era nada fácil, ni para pusilánimes, ni para enfermizos, ni para quienes ansiaban grandezas. En general, formaban un grupo de personas fuertes y curtidas por las dificultades del día a día que llevaban. Sus tiendas eran rudimentarias e improvisadas, confeccionadas con los materiales que pudieran obtener por el camino, o con aquello que hubieran podido robar de alguno de sus asaltos. La comida era básica, poco elaborada y en muchas ocasiones escaseaba, excepto cuando se tomaba la decisión de atacar alguna zona habitada. No tenían médicos, pero la mayoría sabía coser un corte profundo, desinfectar una herida y entablillar algún hueso roto. No se enfermaban a menudo, y todos procuraban no hacerlo, ya que los pocos que tenían ese percance se quedaban atrás, o morían.

Aún así estaban bien acostumbrados a sobrevivir a la interperie en cualquier época del año, incluso estando rodeados de nieve helada. Dormían poco y se turnaban por pequeños grupos para hacer guardias. No habían muchos niños en La Tribu, en realidad, las mujeres hacían todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para no quedarse embarazadas, y si por cualquier motivo los métodos fallaban, no se pensaban mucho el interrumpir el embarazo. No eran muy dados a entregar a los escasos niños que nacían en el clan, a esos pocos los criaban educados bajo sus reglas y bien aleccionados por una ideología bastante particular.

El trato hacia ellos no se caracterizaba por ser especialmente cariñoso o protector. No habían mimos ni halagos, no se les consentía ni se les dejaba pasar un solo mal comportamiento, o si llegaban a desobedecer alguna orden o a romper alguna regla, eran duramente reprendidos. El castigo físico estaba a la orden del día, cualquier adulto que perteneciera al clan, si lo veía conveniente, propinaba un buen golpe a cualquier chiquillo que no hubiera mostrado el respeto debido, o que no hubiera hecho bien, la labor que se le hubiera requerido. Los regalos y recompensas no estaban bien vistos, y eran motivo de burlas y mofas hacia los progenitores, por parte del resto de los miembros del clan, sobre todo si se hacían sin un buen motivo aparente.

A los mellizos Branwen los habían tratado exactamente del mismo modo, que se trataba al resto de los niños del clan. Ni mejor ni peor, exactamente igual, no los habían acogido con afecto ni alegría, pero tampoco los menospreciaron en ningún momento. Tenían la desventaja de no tener padres, por lo que sus dificultades sería dobles. Aster había ordenado que se les enseñara de inmediato, a levantar una tienda que pudieran manejar a su corta edad y estatura. Por fortuna, eran unos críos inteligentes y aprendían todo muy rápido. A pesar de eso, les costó un tiempo coger práctica, se les caía todo el rato o se les colaba la brisa, o no eran capaces de acomodar correctamente las pieles. Algunos con poca paciencia, sólo estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos una vez, otros los ignoraban, ya que tenían sus propios asuntos que resolver, pero siempre había alguien en el clan, que les echaba una mano.

Cuando supieron que dormirían solos en la tienda, sin la vigilancia ni la protección de algún adulto, se asustaron mucho, pero el campamento estaba plagado de tiendas por todas partes, estaban rodeados de ellas, por lo que el susto les duró poco. Se sentían solos, aunque no era una sensación nueva. Siempre lo habían estado, siempre se habían sentido así, solo que en ese entonces, la soledad llegaba acompañada de un nuevo y extraño sentimiento. Una certeza, algo que los hacía sentirse de muchas maneras diferentes, una extraña mezcla entre miedo, libertad, expectativa, y la duda. Algo llamado responsabilidad. De todas formas, se había ordenado que alguien les echara un vistazo de vez en cuando, y así de esa manera, supieron que si tenían algún inconveniente, se lo podrían contar a alguien.

Sus tareas habían venido a ser muy parecidas a las de los otros niños con edades similares, pese a ser los más jóvenes, ya a sus 4 años se les asignaban labores diarias y se les enseñaba todo tipo de prácticas que necesitarían para su supervivencia, y el beneficio de La Tribu. Cada día buscaban leña y paja seca, piedras que sus pequeñas manos y su poca fuerza, les permitiera acarrear. Ayudaban a transportar el agua, aprendían a manejar afilados cuchillos, para limpiar los peces recién sacados del río, o para curtir las pieles de los animales cazados. Fabricaban canastas y mochilas que servirían a todo el clan. Pasaban los cortos ratos libres que les quedaba en la tarde, viendo a los chicos más mayores en sus entrenamientos de combate, y observando las diferentes estrategias de asalto, para llevar a cavo en los siguientes saqueos. Al ponerse el sol, toda La Tribu se reunía para hacer la comida común. Cenaban todos juntos, rodeando una hoguera. Escuchaban con mucha atención cada historia que se contaba, observaban todo a su alrededor y aprendían al mismo tiempo. Y como todos los demás, guardaban silencio y mostraban respeto a la llegada de Aster, la líder, quien con un solo gesto, daba por hecho el comienzo de la cena. Pero a pesar de no haber sido recibidos con disgusto, ni con muestras de desprecio, los niños habían tardado bastante en hacerse a aquel ambiente. El miedo siempre había sido el sentimiento dominante; miedo a ser rechazados, miedo a sentirse diferentes, miedo a no tener padres, miedo a equivocarse y ser golpeados... miedo a no ser aceptados. El maldito miedo... y sin embargo para La Tribu, en el mismo instante en que Aster ordenó cogerlos, se les había considerado un par de miembros más.

Como todos los niños, lo que más les gustaba era estar al aire libre y jugar, cosa que podían hacer en muy pocas ocasiones, los días que tenían algo de tiempo. Las veces que habían dejado alguna labor inconclusa o mal hecha a causa de las prisas por irse a jugar, habían recibido una cachetada y todo el día sin comer. Siempre les decían lo mismo, "Si os portáis mal, recibiréis golpes y castigos", "si os portáis bien, recordad que es vuestra obligación, no estaréis haciendo ningún mérito, así que no esperéis nada a cambio". Ellos habían notado que se recompensaba a los niños, que aún a riesgo de ponerse en peligro, habían hecho alguna acción que beneficiara a toda La Tribu. A esos niños se les daba reconocimiento por parte de todos los miembros, y se les comenzaba a incluir en las asambleas.

Pronto entendieron el funcionamiento de aquel clan. Y pronto comenzaron recibir la educación que los convertiría en Bandidos. Pero de todos aquellos años en La Tribu, Qrow recordaba viva y claramente una conversación, la recordaba de tal manera que le resonaba en la mente como un doloroso martilleo, y lo peor de aquello era que tenía que ver con su propia hermana. Nunca podría quitarse de encima la sombra de Raven...


	3. El paso definitivo

_**El paso definitivo.**_

Qrow estaba entrenando con el resto de los chicos del clan y algunos mayores, cuando giró la cara y sintió por primera vez en su vida, que ardía por dentro de los pies a la cabeza. Una patada voladora impactó en su mandíbula y lo tiró al suelo irremediablemente. Soltó un gruñido de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cara, el golpe había sido duro. Todos rieron por su distracción y él maldijo por lo bajo. Se levantó con pesadez y con la cara desencajada de dolor, pero más por el enfado. Acababa de ver una escena que no le agradaba nada; Raven, siendo el objeto de los burlones halagos de Yurik, "el príncipe de los ladrones" y de su particular grupo de amigos.

Así lo apodaban por su gran habilidad y destreza, en el arte de hacerse con lo que no era suyo. Yurik era el mejor ladrón de toda La Tribu, desde muy pequeño había contado con una agilidad tremenda para el robo. Siempre se le había animado a que desarrollara sus propias técnicas y se dejara guiar por los más mayores, y así lo había hecho. A sus 23 años contaba con gran fama entre los suyos, y sobre todo entre todas las aldeas y pueblos que habían atacado. No era gran dado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le gustaba tender trampas, poner zancadillas y usar todo aquel truco que se le ocurriera sin la menor intención de una lucha justa. No le interesaba la justicia ni el honor, sólo servía a sus propios intereses, pero más que nada y por encima de cualquier cosa, servía a La Tribu. Le habían encargado a él, junto con otros jóvenes del clan, que empezaran a entrenar a los niños. Lo hacían cada día por las tardes, cuando acababan las labores, hasta que se ponía el sol y llegaba la hora de la cena. Todos los niños se sentían privilegiados de poder comenzar a formarse para el pillaje, aquello los hacía sentirse importantes, serían bandidos en toda regla. Como debía ser. Justo lo que tanto deseaban.

Qrow y Raven ya llevaban algún tiempo entrenando con los más mayores, Aster había decidido que era mejor que los mellizos Branwen empezaran cuanto antes, por lo que se adelantaron unos cuantos años a la edad tradicional. La gente del clan no vio normal ni adecuado que un par de críos de 7 años, comenzaran a formarse con aquellos más mayores, sabían que era más que probable que recibieran golpes fuertes, que se hicieran heridas y en muchas ocasiones, que estas fueran graves y les trajeran complicaciones. Los bandidos no era dados a las demostraciones de afecto, ni si quiera con los más pequeños, pero eso no significaba que no se preocuparan por ellos, lo hacían a su manera. De la misma manera que vivieron ellos años atrás, en su infancia.

Cuando cumplieron 12 años, se hizo una ceremonia especial para ellos y otros chicos un poco más mayores, en el que se les incluiría oficialmente en las asambleas. Aquel acontecimiento marcaba un antes y un después, no eran adultos y todos lo sabían, pero ya se les consideraría responsables de sus actos, y responsables de cualquier acción que pudiera perjudicar a La Tribu. En la noche harían el juramento de lealtad, escucharían con atención y sumo respeto las palabras de la líder, recibirían su primer arma, serían reconocidos por todo el clan como "los nuevos integrantes", y se festejaría celebrando una cena de bien venida en su honor. Sería el paso que darían para dejar de pertenecer a "la camada", y dejar de ser "los cachorros del clan". Un paso definitivo.

Pero aquella tarde ajetreada, llena de actividades y preparativos para el importante acontecimiento de la noche, Qrow estaba más distraído que nunca. En esos momentos se sentía alejado de toda realidad, no podía concentrarse en nada. Él recordaba la primera vez que llegó al primer campamento, aterrado de miedo y aferrado a la diminuta mano de su hermana, que no lo había soltado en ningún instante. Ya habían pasado 8 años de aquel entonces y se preguntaba a sí mismo, si su destino era ése, si realmente era uno más, o cuál era el verdadero propósito de su vida. Tantos años, y no había sido capaz de amoldarse. No se sentía incómodo en el campamento, ni disgustado con la gran familia que tenía, porque de hecho, y al no tener padres, todos eran su familia. Lo que él todavía no podía comprender, es que en su mente se había formado desde hacía mucho, algo llamado conciencia, algo molesto e irritante que hacía que se cuestionara su forma de vida, las normas del clan, y todas aquellas acciones que llevaban a cavo, que perjudicaban a terceros, en beneficio sólo de La Tribu.

Qrow no conocía otro modo de vida, ni tampoco otras costumbres distintas, la ley de La Tribu era su ley, sin embargo... en su corazón comenzaba sembrarse la duda, ¿estaba bien tomar de otros, lo que no les pertenecía?, ¿debían sobrevivir atacando poblados llenos de inocentes que no podían defenderse, y lleno de niños como él, a quienes dejarían a la deriva, e incluso muchas veces, huérfanos?, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que hacían?, ¿no podían sobrevivir sin tener que atacar aldeas ni causar daños y pérdidas irreparables?. A veces se asustaba de tener esos pensamientos, de no ser todo lo agradecido que debería, le horrorizaba el hecho de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, y pudieran acusarlo de ser un traidor. Sin embargo, Raven era distinta, a pesar de ser su gemela, su manera de ser y de pensar, eran muy diferentes a la suya. No se cuestionaba nada, lo que debía ser, así era.

Ciertamente los primeros años fueron difíciles para ambos, pero después, Raven había encajado a la perfección, había encontrado aquello que la llenaba más que nada. Ella ansiaba por sobre todas las cosas ser aceptada, sentirse parte de algo, de alguien, saber que no estaba sola en el mundo. Raven había encontrado por fin, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Su lugar estaba en La Tribu, ella les pertenecía. Sin saberlo y sin apenas darse cuenta, les había entregado su alma. Nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. Nadie podría alejarla de su clan.

A pocas horas de la ceremonia, Raven se preparó para su gran día, estrenando un bonito y llamativo vestido. Había salido de su tienda sin ganas de entrenar, por lo que pidió permiso a Yurik, para pasar el rato memorizando las palabras del juramento. Se había sentido algo incómoda bajo su mirada intensa y su sonrisa burlona. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, que la hacían sentir así, tan observada. Como si la traspasaran con los ojos.

Él le había sonreído mientras comentaba lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido. Le había dicho que ya no era una niña, que era una mujercita. Los amigos de Yurik la habían rodeado. La tomaron de la mano y le hicieron dar una vuelta. "Toda una mujercita", repitieron, "pronto quitarás el sueño a muchos", "si tuviera 10 años menos...", había soltado otro, riendo a carcajadas. Y ella enrojecía de vergüenza. Pero en ningún momento mostró otra cosa que respeto y agradecimiento ante sus maestros. Sabía que era la norma y que la debía cumplir.

Qrow por otro lado, mientras lo observaba todo, sintió que hervía por dentro lleno de rabia, de ira y de frustración. A él también lo habían felicitado, pero había sido en otros tonos, y no era que sintiera celos de su hermana, es que opinaba de Yurik y de los buitres de sus amigos, que eran unos cerdos desalmados, capaces de coquetearle a una niña de 12 años. Él no podía hacer mucho por cambiar esa situación, no solía meterse en los asuntos de su hermana. Cuando estaba con las otras niñas o con chicos de edades similares, no se molestaba. Pero esa vez no pudo evitar el enfrentamiento, y por muy poco, un desastre. Cundo vio que uno de ellos, medio en broma medio en serio, tocaba el pelo de su hermana y lo olisqueaba, salió corriendo de la zona de entrenamiento y quiso soltarle un puñetazo en la cara al chico. Éste fue más rápido, como era normal y desde luego, también más fuerte. Esquivó el ataque, le puso una zancadilla y lo tiró al suelo. Luego lo levantó del cuello y le dejó la boca y un ojo, morados por los puñetazos. Entre los otros seis tuvieron que quitarle a Qrow. Les costó una barbaridad que comprendiera que sólo era un niño enfurruñado.

Yurik puso punto y final, llevándolo ante Aster. Allí tuvieron que esperarla, tenía muy claro que Qrow recibiría un castigo ejemplar.

—¿Qué narices te pasa, muchacho?, ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?. —El príncipe de los ladrones lo tenía agarrado por un brazo y no pensaba soltarlo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Qrow apartó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. —¡Eh!, no hagas eso. Los bandidos no agachamos la cabeza ¿¡entiendes!?. Nosotros no agachamos la cabeza ante nada ni ante nadie. —Le inquirió.

—Yo no soy un bandido. ¡No soy como tú!.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Yurik, que se quedó boquiabierta por un instante. Pero no lo asoció a lo que de verdad quiso decir, Qrow.

—¡Tienes razón!. —Sonrió con suficiencia. —Aún no. ¡No eres más que un mocoso estúpido que apenas empieza a ver la vida!. —Le soltó el brazo de un empujón, mientras se reía de él. Escupió en el suelo y volvió a encararlo. —Sé porqué te enfadaste. Nos viste a mis amigos y a mi, jugando con tu hermana, y pensaste que la queríamos para nosotros... ¿verdad?.— Qrow, que estaba rojo del mal rato que estaba pasando, sintió la indignación llenando cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar su rostro, sucio del polvo de la tierra. —Descuida... al menos a mi, no me atraen las mocosas. Puedo divertirme jugando un ratito con ellas, no te niego que me hace gracia ver, cómo se ponen nerviosas, pero para mi lecho... quiero una mujer de verdad. —Qrow lo observó de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y asqueado por lo que estaba escuchando. —Tu hermana es muy bonita, imagino que lo sabes, —En ese momento sacó del morral que llevaba a la espalda, una botella de whisky, y bebió un buen trago. Se limpió la boca con la manga y le ofreció la botella. —¿Quieres un trago?, —El niño negó, un poco más calmado. —Nunca has bebido ¿eh?, pues te voy a decir algo, chico... tu hermana es una niña pero muy pronto va a dejar de serlo. Será una joven muy atractiva y gustará a los hombres. Me consta que ya agrada, pero es una jodida cría y nadie en éste clan se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima, porque todos saben cuáles son las normas y todos temen al castigo, por incumplirlas. El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que crees. De aquí a un par de años, la rondarán de verdad como si fuera una presa. Ella misma cambiará su opinión de los chicos, probablemente se fije en alguno. Alguno que le guste y que ella misma elija. Estará con él, será su pareja y tú, no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿sabes por qué?, porque esa es la ley de la vida. Ella crecerá y hará su vida, Qrow. Y la hará aparte de ti. Tú eres su hermano, no su guardián. ¿Lo entiendes?, ella tendrá sus propias metas, sus propios objetivos por alcanzar, su propio destino que cumplir. Ocúpate de tu futuro, no malgastes el tiempo.

—El tiempo no existe. —Yurik lo contempló extrañado. Ese chico estaba peor de lo que creía.

—Dime algo... ¿ya has estado con una mujer? —Qrow lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yurik soltó una carcajada. —¿En serio?, ¿todavía no?, yo a tu edad ya lo había hecho varias veces. —Terminó de decir pavoneándose. Apuró lo que quedaba de whisky de su botella, y la guardó en su morral. —Yo puedo arreglar eso, si quieres. Ésta noche, cuando acabe el festejo, ve derechito a mi tienda. ¿Conoces a Seral, verdad?, la rubia que estaba con Orest, esta mañana en el río.

—No, gracias. —Respondió Qrow, sin entusiasmo, deseando que se acabara aquella conversación.

—Chico... ¡eres un completo imbécil!, no sabes lo que te pierdes. Bueno, tú sabrás... pero si cambias de opinión, cuando acabe la fiesta, puedes estar un rato con ella en mi tienda, sólo tienes que acercarte allí.

Aster hizo acto de presencia en ese momento, y ambos guardaron silencio. Ella sabía lo que había pasado, le habían contado todo con lujo de detalles. No pensaba imponerle un castigo a Qrow, como todos habían pensado erróneamente. Sin embargo quería hablar con ambos. Con Yurik, para informarle de que habían tenido problemas en la incursión anterior, y con Qrow, para hablarle de su hermana. "Entiendo perfectamente tu malestar, niño" le había hecho saber "No debes preocuparte por ella, es más fuerte de lo que piensas", "Algún día será alguien muy importante".

La ceremonia no había sido empañada por el incidente entre Neider y Qrow. Todos lo habían visto, pero la mayoría no le dio mayor trascendencia. Los nervios se habían instalado en los estómagos de los jóvenes que iban a pronunciar el juramente, tanto así, que algunos habían vomitado, y otros como los mellizos Branwen, fueron incapaces de probar bocado en toda la noche. Primero escucharon en la gran tienda de las asambleas, el firme discurso de Aster. Luego cada joven, por orden de llamada, fue pronunciando el juramento de aceptar servir a La Tribu, protegerla, honrarla, respetarla y entregar la vida si era necesario. Después del voto, cada uno recibió su arma, aquella que los acompañaría siempre a lo largo de sus vidas. Y por último, uno a uno fue reconocido por todo el Clan, como "nuevo integrante", oficialmente y a partir de ese instante, se los consideraba como iguales. Serían uno más en las asambleas, sus voces serían escuchadas, y podrían participar en las tomas de decisiones, con la ayuda de los más mayores, como era la costumbre.

Al acabar la ceremonia, se sentaron al aire libre, al rededor de una gran hoguera, para compartir la cena en honor a los jóvenes. Raven se sentó junto a su hermano, estaba feliz, tanto como nunca había recordado verla. Estaba radiante, la dicha y el triunfo, la envolvían. No olvidaría aquella noche jamás. Y él tampoco.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos de probar la cena, Raven dejó su bandeja a un lado. Los nervios y la tensión del momento le habían cerrado el estómago, igual que a su hermano. Ella le sonrió, le pasó uno de sus finos brazos por el hombro, pero él la alejó de un empujón. Su semblante cambió de inmediato, no entendía qué ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no estás contento?. —Qrow giró la cara para no mirarla, y no le contestó. —Qrow... ¡hoy es el día más importante de nuestras vidas!, ¡deberías estar feliz!, vamos... cambia esa cara.

—¿Qué hoy es el día más importante de nuestras vidas?, querrás decir de la tuya, ya has conseguido justo lo que querías. —Le respondió airado.

—¿Y tú no?, esto es lo que hemos deseado siempre, ¡ahora pertenecemos de verdad a esta gran familia!, ¡formamos parte de La Tribu!.

—¡Deja de decidir por mi, Raven!, ¡tus deseos no son mis deseos!, ¡tú tienes tus propios objetivo y tu propio destino!, ¿¡verdad!?. —Raven lo contempló paralizada, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?. —Preguntó, intentando hallar la verdad.

—¿Te gusta Yurik?. —Aquella pregunta la dejó traspuesta. —O alguno de sus amigos... me imagino.

—¿¡Estás loco!?, ¡son mayores, Qrow!, ¿se te olvida que tenemos 12 años?.

—Vi cómo te miraban, cómo intentaban tocarte. Por eso ataqué a Neider. Pero no te preocupes, Raven... haz lo que te de la gana, es tu vida. Se que algún día te enamorarás de alguien y te largarás tras él. —Raven no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿su hermano le estaba reprochando, que ella era la culpable de su pelea con Neider?, eso le parecía el colmo.

—Qrow, sólo estaban haciendo bromas pesadas, ¡ya sabes cómo son!, ¡y yo no tengo la culpa!, ¿y sabes qué?, ni me gusta Neider, ni me gusta Yurik ni ninguno de esos babosos. ¿¡Y si así fuera, qué!?. A ti también te va a pasar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡las chicas sois un asco!. —Respondió, escupiendo en el suelo.

—Claro, puede que ahora pienses así, porque no eres más que un mocoso, pero más adelante cambiarás de opinión. Más adelante conocerás a una chica y tú también te enamorarás.

—¿Por que es ley de vida?. —Respondió soltando una risotada. Raven se enfureció, viendo que no la tomaba en serio.

—¡Sí!, ¡porque es ley de vida!, ¿y sabes qué, hermanito?, ¡espero que no tengas la mala suerte, de enamorarte de una que no te corresponda!.

—¡PUES SI YO SOY UN MOCOSO, TÚ TAMBIÉN LO ERES!, ¡TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDA!. —Chilló mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ella. "¡No soy ningún mocoso", escudriñó para sí, preso nuevamente de la ira. "Estoy harto de que todos me digan que soy un mocoso"

Caminó por el campamento sin rumbo fijo. La gente lo saludaba y le sonreía, le alborotaban el pelo y lo felicitaban "¡felicidades chiquillo!, ¡ya eres de los nuestros!", "¡Bien hecho, hombrecito!, "¡pronto serás un joven de provecho!". Todos esos comentarios lo irritaban aún más, no hacían más que enfatizar en que seguía siendo el mocoso que todos veían. Echó a correr y sin darse cuenta, por la poca luz que había, tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Alzó la vista confundido y la vio allí. Estaba de pie, justo a unos pasos de distancia, alargó la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, y agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Ella sonrió y le levantó la barbilla.

—Seral. —Susurró, mortificado por la vergüenza, de que la chica lo hubiera visto caerse.

—Te has hecho un rasguño muy feo... se te va a infectar. —Qrow se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. —Contestó sin ganas de hablar, y con la intención de seguir su camino. Ella se le cruzó para detenerlo.

—No digas tonterías... hay que limpiar esa herida o pillarás una infección y te dará fiebre. No podemos permitirnos tener enfermos por una nimiedad como esta, que se puede evitar. Vamos —Dijo tirando de él, con su amplia sonrisa lobuna. —Te llevaré a mi tienda para curarte...

Qrow, sorprendido y sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, se dejó llevar por Seral, casi como un muñeco sin vida propia. Al llegar a la tienda de la chica, tuvo una sensación extraña, esa misma cuando el cuerpo avisa de que alguien te observa desde lejos. Y realmente así era, al otro lado del camino, entre unas cuantas tiendas, estaban Yurik, Neider y su grupo, bebiendo mientras contaban chistes malos. Yurik le guiño un ojo y alzó su nueva botella de whisky, para brindar por él.

—¡Algún día Qrow!, ¡tú también caerás algún día!. —Le gritó desde la distancia, mientras reían todos carcajadas.

.

.

...

.

.

Los años siguientes fueron de mal en peor. La Tribu se encontró con una resistencia que no esperaban; "Los Cazadores", Aster no cabía en su desesperación, gran parte de los pillajes estaban siendo neutralizados por ellos. Su posición había cambiado. Ya no podían atacar por sorpresa, ni podían robar cuanto quisieran, ni tampoco tender emboscadas sin recibir una contundente respuesta. La mayoría de las aldeas tenían a su disposición, la protección de los "Cazadores". El Clan empezó a verse diezmado, estaban siendo perseguidos. Empezaron a pasar hambre, y muchas más dificultades que en toda su historia. Todos se quejaban del hecho de estar en constante retirada. La situación era inaguantable. Insostenible. Nunca habían vivido nada parecido. El miedo cundió en el clan y Aster tuvo que tomar, una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

—¡Convocamos una asamblea de urgencia, de inmediato!. ¡Quiero a todos los adultos aquí, ya!. —Ordenó a viva voz. —Haced venir también a los hermanos Branwen, esto les concierne a ellos...


End file.
